


I'm Always Cozy With You

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: When a blizzard unexpectedly goes from bad to worse, Shiro finds himself trapped at his boyfriend’s Lance house. There’s just one problem: the house has no heating.





	I'm Always Cozy With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> This was written for a Shance Holiday gift exchange (sorry I'm late) enjoy!

Outside a winter wonderland is forming before Shiro’s eyes as snowflakes flutter to the ground to add to the heap of snow piling up. How did it happen so fast? An hour ago there was nothing on the ground and now there is already a few centimeters of snow on the ground. It may not be much but when a blizzard unexpectedly comes in the middle of the day while nobody was prepared, it can halt everything. Behind Shiro, the tv is on the weather channel, live broadcasting updates on the storm. 

 

_ “Route 420 Westbound is currently closed due to inclement weather, we advise you to find alternative routes.” _

 

“Shit,” Shiro mumbles under his breath. Route 420 was the fastest way back to his place from Lance’s house. If it’s closed then that means hundreds of people will be forced to take the other routes he too will have to take and that could mean hours in traffic. The last time something like this happened was when he was a junior in college, and he was stuck in his college’s parking deck, waiting to get out and go home for almost 10 hours due to the standstill traffic. If he were to leave at this time, he will probably face the same fate. 

 

“I take it you’re staying then,” Lance says, joining Shiro by the window. 

 

_ “We will be expecting 6-8 inches of snow going until tomorrow morning. We advise you to stay indoors, turn on the fireplace and snuggle up in some cozy blankets!”  _

 

“It seems like it,” Shiro responds, pressing his hand against the glass. The cold from outside makes the tips of his fingers burn from the contact. It’s likely he’ll get sick without the proper clothes that are designed to protect one from the cold, something that Shiro carelessly disregarded this morning when heading out. Shiro shivers as he retracts his hand. He couldn’t even be bothered to wear gloves today.

 

Lance rubs his bare arms and shivers, “Sorry that we have no heating. It broke last week and m family hasn’t been able to get anybody to come in and fix it.”

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro smiles turning away from the window and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend before directing him away from the window, “Let’s get you warmed up.”

 

“I have some blankets upstairs in the closet,” Lance says, “You know where it is. I’ll go and put on my sweatshirt.” 

 

The two head upstairs, the wood creaking loudly as the pair split up to grab what they needed. Lance goes into his room while Shiro opens the closet in the hallway. Inside are towels, bedsheets, blankets, and pillowcases folded and stacked neatly in the shelves. Before the two had started dating, they had been close friends and Shiro often stayed over. Every single time he spent the night at the Sanchez household he would be given towels, bedsheets, pillows and more all from this very closet. He was all too familiar with. Years later he could take out Lance’s favorite blanket with his eyes closed. Shiro doesn’t do that as he takes it, but he knows he could’ve confidently done it if he wanted to.

 

When Shiro heads back downstairs, Lance is already there, walking towards the kitchen. 

 

“I got the blanket,” Shiro calls out.

 

“Great!” Lance replies opening a cabinet and taking out a mug, “I’m making some hot chocolate do you want some?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Lance takes out an additional mug and goes to the fridge to take out the ingredients. In order to reach the milk, Lance has to bend over. Shiro takes a moment to enjoy the lovely view of his boyfriend’s ass as he waits for his hot chocolate. To tease Lance, Shiro whistles. 

 

Lance straightens his back, the carton of milk now in his hands as he turns around, “You like the view?”

 

Shiro smirks, “Hell yeah.”

 

“Well, if you can turn on the fireplace and push the couch a little closer to it, I might reward you later.” Lance winks as he pours the drink. 

 

Shiro complies, heading to the fireplace to turn it on. He opens the hatch and adds some new wood to the pile before grabbing a match and inserting it inside. Immediately a small fire begins to burn through the wood and spreads throughout it, generating heat as it goes. Shiro then grabs the couch and drags it across the floor, closer to the fire. Once finished, Shiro takes a seat on the couch and warms himself up by the fireplace, wrapping the blanket he took around himself. 

 

A couple seconds later, Lance joins Shiro at the couch, sitting next to Shiro and allowing his boyfriend to wrap the cozy blanket around his smaller frame before handing him a mug. 

 

“Thanks,” Shiro smiles, kissing Lance’s forehead before taking a sip. 

 

Lance smiles in return, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate, “Your welcome.”

 

Lance rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, snuggling up against him. Shiro uses his free arm to wrap around Lance’s waist and bring him closer. Lance picks up the remote and turns off the tv, leaving them in silence except for the crackling of the fire. 

 

“I’m glad this storm happened,” Lance admits, “If it weren’t for the blizzard, you wouldn’t be here, next to me by this fire, drinking hot chocolate and snuggling with me under this blanket.”

 

“I’m glad I get to be here with you,” Shiro admits. “You know it always hurts to be separated from you.”

 

Lance snorts, “That’s my line.”

 

“And I just stole it, just like you stole my heart,” Shiro teases, pinching Lance’s nose. 

 

His boyfriend laughs, setting down his finished mug and wrapping both of his arms around Shiro. His blue eyes sparkle lovingly as they stare into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro puts his mug down as well as he grabs Lance’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. Lance cups Shiro’s face.

 

“I love you,” Lance whispers, before pressing his lips against Shiro’s. 

 

“I love you too,” Shiro replies before bringing their lips together once again. 

 

They spend the rest of the evening together, and when Shiro leaves the next morning to go back home, he quietly thanks the snow on the ground for letting him spend more time with his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it Britt.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
